kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathaniel Cartwright
Nathaniel "Nate" Cartwright is Data, the main protagonist in the Power Rider Data series and the first Rider in Gokai-Volt's New Era series. History *''to be added'' Personality *''to be added'' Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.5 cm< *'Rider Weight': 87.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.4 t. *'Kicking Power': 49 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 60.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. The Grasshopper form is Data's fluorescent yellow grasshopper-based , accessed by using the Grasshopper Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. This form is overall balanced with a kicking power measured at 49 tons, exceeding all the current riders in the series. This form has two finishers: *Cartwright Data Driver finishers: **' ': Data runs up the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. *Attaché Blade finishers: **' ': Through the use of a Datarise Card, Data can boost his Attaché Slash attack. ***'Grasshopper': Yellow cyber-like energy is emitted from the Attaché blade before Data delivers two powerful slashes: a downward slash following a horizontal slash. ***'Shark': Teal cyber-like energy and a series of teal energy shark fins are projected before Data slashes the enemy. Appearances: TBA - Shark= Shark Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 42.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. The Shark form is Data's teal shark-based form, accessed by using the Shark Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. Shark is Data's underwater form, allowing him to utilize shark abilities to increase combat prowess underwater. It has properties that allow Data to minimize water resistance. And because of that, This form's stats are slightly decreased in comparison with Grasshopper’s. This form is equipped with the Unlimited Chomper, an equipment on his forearms that can cut through almost anything. This form's finisher is the : Data repeatedly slashes the enemy with the shark fins on his arms and legs, projecting chartreuse yellow and teal crescents in the process, before sending them sky high, projecting several teal energy shark fins from his arms, and slashing the enemy with them. Appearances: TBA - Falcon = Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 85.5 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 27.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. The Falcon form is Data's magenta falcon-based form, accessed by using the Falcon Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. This form grants Data a decrease in kicking power and jumping height compared to Shark and Grasshopper but has a slight increase in punching power and running speed. Being an avian-based form, Falcon grants Data the ability to fly. Data lost access to this form after the Falcon Datarise Card is stolen by Power Rider Sting. This form's finisher is the Soaring Impact: Appearances: TBA - Tiger= Tiger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.1 cm *'Rider Weight': 97.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 12.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 37.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.6 sec. The Tiger form is Data's red tiger-based form, accessed by using the Tiger Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. This form grants Data an increase in punching power, jumping height, and running speed compared to Shark and Falcon but is outclassed by Grasshopper's kicking and jumping power. This form is equipped with the Panthera Burner, an equipment that can be used to generate and manipulate flames from the palms. It's also possible to temporarily increase the attack power of the punches, kicks, and finishers by spreading fire throughout the body. This form's finisher is the Burning Impact: Data projects a ring of fire before charging through them and delivering powerful slashes at the enemy with the Tiger Gauntlets. Appearances: TBA - Bear= Bear Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': The Bear form is Data's sky blue polar bear-based form, accessed by using the Bear Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. This form's finisher is the Arctic Impact: Appearances: TBA - Mammoth= Mammoth Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': The Mammoth form is Data's sliver mammoth-based , accessed by using the Mammoth Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver and combine with the Communications Satellite Delta. This form's finisher is the Breaking Impact: Appearances: TBA - }} - Super= , accessed by using the Sparkling Grasshopper Datarise Card in the Cartwright Data Driver. - Sparkling Charge Grasshopper= Sparkling Charge Grasshopper Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': The Sparkling Charge Grasshopper form is Data's , accessed by using the Sparkling Charge Grasshopper Datarise Card with the Charge Booster attached in the Cartwright Data Driver. }} }} Equipment *Cartwright Data Driver - Transformation device *Datarise Cards - Transformation trinkets *''to be added'' *Datarise Card Holder - Carrying straps for the Datarise Cards Weapons *''to be added'' Vehicles *''to be added'' Legend Rider Devices *''to be added'' Relationships *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Appearances *''to be added'' See Also *' ' - Kamen Rider counterpart in . Category:Riders Category:Power Rider Category:Power Rider Data Category:Protagonists Category:Cartwright Industries Category:Primary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Gokai-Volt